Right Here Waiting
by Precious Flames
Summary: Have you fell in love with someone who doesn't love you back? Well at least not yet. Or how bout when you fell in love with him but it's very complicated. Read the ups and downs of Mikan-Natsume relationship
1. Shattered heart

**Right Here Waiting**

"Koko, why didn't you call me last night? You said you're going to call me? I even fell asleep in the living room just by waiting your call. What's wrong with you?" Mikan asked her boyfriend. They were having their lunch under the Sakura tree. She received no replies from the blonde boy. "Hey are you even listening to me?!" Mikan is really frantic about her boyfriend's action. "A simple reply please?" –No reply- "Koko!" "Can you shut up for a minute?" "Why are you like that? What's wrong with you?" "I hate this you're being too clingy, you have so many complaints, it's really annoying now you know. Mikan, there's nothing wrong with me; I'm trying to reach your standards but whenever I caught up with you I'll hear your complaints about me again. You are my girlfriend, not my mother. We always fight because of your stupid complaints. I'm lowering my pride for you, we'll made-up then there you go again. I'm growing tired of this." "What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." Mikan's eyes started to well-up with tears. "If that is what you want." Mikan whispered. "Sorry for bothering you." She bowed then ran away tears running down her cheeks.

Six months later –

Mikan can't focus on the class. She just got an unexpected confession from the most mysterious guy in the school._ 'I Like you.' the guy said. "What? I uh I-" then the school bell rang. "I'm sorry I still have class to attend to" Mikan bowed then left. _'What if he won't like me anymore after knowing my attitude? I liked him too since we've been chatting for a month now. But why does it felt like this is wrong.' Mikan banged her head on her desk. "Miss Sakura, Are you listening?" "Ah yes sensei." "Then answer this equation." Mikan didn't have a hard time answering the equation on the board. She's the best in class after all. "I know you already know this but please pay attention to our class." "Yes sensei." Mikan went back to her seat

The class ended, students started leaving the room. "Are you sure you want to walk home alone?" Anna asked with a tinge of worry for her friend. Mikan smiled at them. "You guys go on. I think I would like to visit the library." She replied. "Suit yourself. Be sure you'll call me when you get home." Hotaru said emotionlessly. The three girls left Mikan. As soon as she finished packing her things she grabs her bag. "Ano, sensei.. Sorry for what happened awhile ago. Bye." She said then left the room as well. "Do you want a company to the library?" A man's voice asked. Mikan turned around to face the guy. She found a tall guy leaning on the wall. "Natsume-senpai, I wasn't really going to the library. I just want some time think things for myself." Mikan whispered the name of the guy then said the latter part enough for him to hear. "Do you want any company?" "Ano, Natsume-senpai it's alright. I don't want to bother you." Mikan said feeling uncomfortable. "Are you still thinking about what I said this morning?" Yes, indeed it's Natsume Hyuuga, the most mysterious guy in Alice academy confessed to the brunette. Well he's a year older than Mikan. Mikan blushed madly as the two started walking out the school ground. "Ano, not really I-" "It's alright with me. Maybe this was my karma for rejecting girls. But can we be friends?" "Senpai, I didn't mean to…" "Come on I told you it's alright with me." Natsume smiled at her. They went to a park; they were walking side by side uttering no word to the other. "Senpai, had you have any girlfriend?" She asked out of the blue. A long silence enveloped the two again; they had reached a very deserted part of the park. "I didn't mean to ask you such question. I'm sorry." She bowed her head very low, until she heard a chuckle from the raven boy. She lifted her head up to see what he was laughing about. "Mou senpai, I really don't get you" Mikan pouted cutely. Natsume patted the brunette's hair. "You're a very silly little girl, suddenly asking me such question." Natsume smiled at her. Mikan blushed madly again; It's the first time she saw her sempai smile like that. She heard from everyone that the infamous Natsume Hyuuga never smile nor laugh. Mikan flashed him a smile as well. The uncomfortable feeling she had been gone. But still the fact remains in her head, her senpai likes her. Natsume walk Mikan home. "Thank you for accompanying me Natsume-senpai. Good night." Mikan bowed. "Good night." Natsume said then walked away.

Since then, Natsume and Mikan became close. They often see each other. They are not really dating and all. They just want each others company like a senpai and a kouhai together. Or so Mikan thought. Natsume's feelings grew deeper as they knew about each other more. But does Mikan feel the same for him? or he will stay as a senior to her.

-To be continued-

A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. But for now flames and great criticism are gladly welcomed with an open arm. Correct me if you spot some mistake … :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Everyone knows that right?

Special thanks to my cousin whose helping me this time around for the continuation of this story XDD ILYSM Couz ~!


	2. Where the trial period starts

**Right Here Waiting**

As days passed by, Natsume always gives Mikan some hints about his feelings. He was very persistent though he now learned that Mikan still can't get over her ex-boyfriend. He knows very well that the guy doesn't like Mikan anymore. How did he find out?

-Flashback-

Natsume called out Koko from his circle of friends. They went to an isolated part of the school. "What do you want Hyuuga?" Koko hissed not even giving respect to the senior. "Mikan" Natsume plainly answered. "What about her? We're not even together anymore." "I know that that's why I called you here." Koko stayed silent. "She's still in love with you and it's annoying." "Jealous are we?" "I'm not, but can't you be considerate about her feelings? She is still hoping you two will get back together." Natsume said seriously which earns a chuckle from the other lad. "Me? Get back with that girl who complains a lot about everything? Never…" Natsume punched the lad hard. "Bastard" Koko hissed again removing the stain of blood from the side of his lips. "If you want her, you can have her. I have no concern that girl anymore." Koko said then walked away from Natsume.

-End of Flashback-

He remembered the last thing Koko told him. He wished he can easily steal Mikan's heart for so she wouldn't get hurt again. But it still yearns for the bastard so how can he do it? His thoughts stopped as the girl beside her asked "What's wrong senpai?" "Hn I'm just thinking of something." "What is it?" Natsume's mind thought of a good answer. "Do you want to be my date for the upcoming prom?" "I don't know if I'll be going." Mikan answered. "I already bought ticket pass for two." "What? Fine I'll go but let me pay you for my own pass." "No. It will be my gift to you for letting me be your date." Mikan flashed a smile. "Thank you Natsume-senpai." "Will you stop calling me senpai? For once just call me Natsume. Our age doesn't differ much since I'm a month older than you" Natsume was really a month older than Mikan. Since he was a born genius, He went to school a year older than the regular batch. "Ok, Nat--sume" Mikan had a hard time saying his name since she was used to addressing him with senpai.

A day before the prom, Mikan doesn't really have a dress to wear and she's not bothering on buying one. Although her friends kept pushing her to buy a perfect dress a week ago she still refuses to. It's not that she was going to ditch her senpai or anything. It's just that she yearns for a certain someone to be her date for that evening. "Mikan, we'll be accompanying you to buy your dress. Come on." Anna begged. "-sigh- I don't even know if I really wanted to go to the-" "If you don't really wanted to go you shouldn't have accepted Hyuuga's invitation." Hotaru scolded. Mikan heaved a sigh. "So you're planning to ditch Natsume-senpai?" Nonoko asked. "No I don't!" Mikan exclaimed. "Girls, I think she needs some time alone." Hotaru said finally figured out what her best friend is feeling. "If you need someone, we're just one call away." Nonoko said then the girls left the room. Mikan flashed them a smile, after her friends were gone she laid down her bed and starred at the ceiling. Her thoughts were bothered by the beeping of her phone. He reached for it and read the message: Can't wait for tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at six – Natsume.' Mikan didn't bother to reply and just threw her phone to the other side of her bed.

Mikan went down the stairs for its dinner time. While silently eating her food with her parents her mother told her theirs a package for her waiting in their living room. Mikan went to the living room to check out the package. It was a large box wrapped with a fancy lavender wrapper and a pink ribbon. She took the card from the box. It reads: 'To my princess for the night.' She opened the box afterwards revealing a white off-shoulder ball gown (It kind of looked like belle's yellow gown in 'Beauty and the Beast' so childish of me XDD), a pair of white stilettos and another small box. She opened the small box finding a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant, a pair of pearl earrings and a silver charm bracelet. 'How did he know I don't have anything to wear yet?' Mikan thought.

Time really flew for Mikan; as much as she doesn't want the night to come she just can't stop the time. It's already 5:50 in the evening; she was standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. Her mother just finished fixing her hair and doing her make-up. "You look really beautiful Mikan." Her mother said. Mikan smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom. You did quite a good job." She said then gave her mom a hug. "Oh I'm going down stairs for awhile." Her mom said. For the next five minutes Mikan starred at her reflection. "Mikan can't you just place a smile on that face of yours. Don't ruin this night for Natsume. He placed so much effort for you." She scolded herself. A knock on the door was heard. "Mikan, your date is here." Her dad called. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec." Mikan said fixing herself one last time. She went downstairs. Her mom assisted her on walking. Natsume was standing beside her father. He was wearing a black suit and red necktie. He was holding a pink box. Mikan smiled at him as he smiled back. He walked up to her and opened the box. It was a pink corsage; He placed it on her wrist, the one without the bracelet. "I think you two needs to go now, or else you'll be late." Her father said. "Wait we haven't took pictures yet" Yuka exclaimed. "Mom?" Mikan was quite embarrassed. Natsume gave a simple smile. Mikan linked arms with Natsume. They both smiled. After few minutes of picture taking, "We're going now Mr. Sakura, Mrs. Sakura; I promise I'll take care of your daughter." Natsume bowed. The couple smiled at Natsume. "Bye mom. Bye dad." Then off they go. Natsume helped Mikan to step inside the car. On the way, "I didn't know you have a car?" Mikan said. "I just got this last week, but I don't want to use it yet." "How did you know I still don't have a gown to wear?" "Your best friends called me; they said you were sick yesterday so I just sent you that." Natsume answered. Mikan felt guilty for it. "You're really beautiful." Natsume said. "You look good yourself." She replied.

They reached the hotel where the prom will be held. Natsume, being a gentleman helped her get out of the car. Natsume held Mikan's hand as they walk to the ball room. They searched for their table. They found it her friends were already there with their dates. "Oh Mikan you look wonderful!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Mikan flashed a smile to them. "I didn't expect you'll be with Imai." Natsume said out of the blue. He was pertaining to his best friend, Ruka. Ruka blushed because of his comment. Ruka Nogi is Natsume's classmate and also his best friend. The party started, Natsume asked Mikan to dance. The music was slow so it made the mood romantic. Natsume held on both of her hands and placed it on his shoulder and afterwards placed his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music's beat. Mikan was too shy to face Natsume since their too close for her being. So she kept her gaze past Natsume. He didn't expect to find Koko dancing with another girl. They were like hugging while dancing. Mikan held back her tears. Months may have passed but she can't really get over him. Her grip tightened on Natsume's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Natsume asked seeing the pained expression of the brunette. Realizing why her date suddenly had such expression he turned around and so he was facing were Mikan was facing awhile ago. 'I knew it. Him again' He thought. The music stopped and a changed to another. Mikan let go of Natsume. "Excuse me I need to go to the rest room." She said.

There she was facing the mirror. 'Did Natsume just notice me awhile ago? Mikan please snap out of it and enjoy the night with Natsume. Months already had passed. Give up with your feelings for Koko.' She thought. After feeling better she placed a smile on her face, well a fake one; then returned to their table. "Where have you been?" Hotaru asked. "Rest room. I need to retouch you know." Mikan pretended. "By the way where's Natsume?" "I thought he returned here?" "No he didn't." "Where could he be?" Their conversation was stopped by the emcees that were on the stage started speaking. "Are you having a good time?" They both asked. "Yeah!" the crowd cheered. "The dance will be stopped for awhile for someone is going to sing for us. Are you ready to know who is it? Well here he is from 4-A, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan was shock hearing his name. A raven haired boy got up on stage with a guitar. He sat himself on the chair in the middle of the stage. The girls started screaming since Natsume was really popular especially amongst the girls in the school. "This song is dedicated to the girl that captured my heart." He said then started strumming on his guitar. The lights dimmed; a spotlight was on Natsume.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

**Mikan and her friends squeezed their way to the front. Natsume kept his gaze on her like they were both on their own world.**

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

'**Why me Natsume? Why?' Mikan thought. She knew very well that the message of the song was for her.**

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last, some how_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

'**Somehow I know I could still make you laugh, but would it really last for a long time if you're with me. I took for granted that times you were yearning for him.'**

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end, if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance._

'**Maybe I should give you a chance.'**

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. The girls cheered for Natsume. They were asking for more. Natsume chuckled and told them to quite down for a moment. "To the girl I dedicated this song. I promise I won't give up on you, if you need me I'll always be right here waiting for you." He turned his gaze to where Mikan was standing but she wasn't there anymore. He went down the stage immediately. "Where is she?" He asked her friends. "She went that way." Anna pointed. Natsume muttered a thank you before he left.

He reached a door leading to a garden at the back of the hotel. He found a figure sitting on a bench. After reaching the figure it becomes clearer to his view since there was a street lamp beside the bench. "You'll get cold out here you know." He said as he sat beside the lass. "Natsume, why did you choose me?" Mikan asked not even looking at him. "I don't know maybe you're not like everyone… maybe you were different from the rest…" Natsume answered coolly. "I still don't understand you…" "Just believe me I'm in love with you. Will you give me a chance?" Mikan breathed heavily. "I guess with so much effort of yours, I'll give you a chance… But this will only be a trial period!" Mikan answered. Natsume smiled and gave her a hug. "Finally" He said. "So you're really waiting for me all this time huh?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, I swore I would not give you up." Natsume said. The night ended well.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: whew … I manage to make this chapter a little longer. Thank you for the review Xxdarkness-angelxX You're the one and only person who reviewed in this story

Special thanks to ate Dimpzie whose supporting me right now!


	3. LQ much XD

**Right Here Waiting**

Mikan and Natsume started dating. The whole school went berserk especially Natsume's fan girls as some rumors spread. Lunch break, Natsume and Mikan entered the cafeteria together for the first time. They always see each other under the Sakura tree for lunch. But now that they are dating it's alright for the whole school to see them together. They sat on the table where Mikan's friends are. "Hi guys!" Mikan greeted. "Hey what's with you two? I thought you wanted to be together in private since you don't want rumors to spread…" Hotaru asked. Mikan didn't able to explain because Anna spoke before her. "Speaking of rumors, there are rumors spreading in the campus that the two of you are together already. You know like a boyfriend-girlfriend thing." She said. "Well…" Mikan stuttered and blushed at the same time. "Well?" Nonoko asked raising her eyebrows. "We're not yet together. We're just dating." Natsume said clearing things up. "Hyuuga you better take care of that idiot if you don't want to taste our wrath." Hotaru warned. "Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed feeling embarrassed from her best friend's statement. Natsume chuckled a little bit. Nonoko and Anna were shocked; their senior really changed ever since he became close to Mikan. "Hey guys look at the newest couple of the campus" A perm haired girl said to her friends. They stood in front of Mikan's table. "So Natsume you had found yourself a new girlfriend" The girl spoke. "What are you doing here?" Natsume asked. "I just returned here today. Aren't you glad to see me?" She said with a smirk on her face. She walked up to Natsume and was about to give him a kiss on the cheeks but he jerked away. "I know you missed me. That's why you got yourself some past time. Now I'm back we can be together again." "What are you saying Shouda?" Sumire said. Mikan stayed silent. The girl Natsume was talking to was Sumire Shouda; his ex-girlfriend and classmate. They were together for 2 years. Sumire was one of the popular and richest people in the academy. She was beautiful and smart; she's also the captain of cheerleading squad. "Shouda please stop this, you know we're over..." "Hmm... Fine if you say so. But I'm telling you… We are not so over." Sumire said then flipped her hair as she walked away followed by her friends. Mikan puffed some air; she had been holding her breath for awhile to stop herself from reacting. "So the cheerleading international competition was over. I heard are school won the championship." Nonoko said. "Shouda-san must be really good in leading her squad." Anna commented.

-Mikan's POV-

Now that Natsume's ex-girlfriend is back how can I ever be a better girl for Natsume? I'm far too different from Shouda-san. –Sigh- I gazed at Natsume, What if people compare me from Shouda-san. I really won't stand a chance.

-Normal POV-

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked. Mikan gave him an assuring nod and a smile. The school bell rang indicating lunch break is over. Her friends stood up and started walking away. "I'll see you later after homeroom." Mikan said as she stood up as well. "Meet me at the parking lot" Natsume said then Mikan gave a nod then catch up with her friends.

Mikan's class had their free period since their teacher is absent. Mikan decided to go to the auditorium to watch some practices. Mikan's friends are having a club meeting which left her nothing to do and no company. He sat herself on one of the bleachers. There's a cheerleading practice today since the basketball league will be held in few weeks. As the cheering squad took five, Sumire noticed Mikan watching them. She and her two posses walk up to Mikan. "Why are you here Sakura-san? Cutting classes eh?" Sumire asked raising her brows. "We're having free period. I just want to watch some practice today." Mikan answered politely. "Hmmm, What did Natsume see in you? You don't look that good. You're not quite fit. Plus you're not that popular." Sumire sneered. "Shouda-san, I know looks don't matter for Natsume. Ask him why he chose me." Mikan said then stood up and was about to walk away when one of Sumire's posse caught her by the shoulder. "Hey Sumire is not yet finish with you." The girl said. Mikan jerked her shoulder making the girl let go of her. She faced them and bowed. "I'm sorry Shouda-san, I need to go back to my class." She said then walked away.

Since then Sumire didn't stop ruining Mikan's dear life; of course she only do her evil scheme whenever Natsume isn't with Mikan. Mikan opened her locker finding a red paper. She read it silently. The letter indicates: "You better leave Natsume if you want some peace." Mikan sighed then crumpled the paper. It's lunch break, Mikan was eating with her friends. Natsume isn't there because he have a basketball practice since he's a player. "You know Mikan you should report Shouda, She wouldn't really stop until you gave Natsume up. Or better yet you should tell Natsume, He can do something you know." Anna said. "I don't want to cause some ruckus you know. And I don't want Natsume to worry for me. He's kind of pressured right now since the championship is in two weeks and he is also running for Valedictorian." Mikan said. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?" Nonoko asked. "What if something happens to you? Are you going to wait for that time to come huh?" Anna added. Mikan groaned then banged her head on the table.

Mikan walked over her locker as she opened it a piece of paper fell on the floor. She picked it up and read: Hey I missed you. We haven't talked much. Meet me up at the Sakura tree later after homeroom. Mikan kept the letter on her pocket and got some books; stuffed it on her bag then went to the Sakura tree. She must've missed the letter when she opened her locker before lunch break. She smiled as she saw Natsume lying on the ground under the tree. She sat quietly beside him and starred on his face for awhile. She doesn't want to bother his sleep. "You're probably tired" Mikan muttered. "Are you planning to stare at me for a long time?" Natsume said though his eyes are still close. "You're awake all this time." Mikan punched him playfully. Natsume opened his eyes then sat up. "Miss me Polka?" He said. "I do not mi- wait 'Polka'?" Then she realized it was her- "I can't believe you're such a pervert!" Mikan shouted at him. Natsume placed his arms around Mikan. "Now you knew…" He chuckled. "For your information I didn't peek, you're the one who showed it to me." He added earning a punch from the brunette. Mikan smiled. "Come on let's go home. You seemed tired." Mikan said then stood up. "Are we going to our house?" Natsume teased. "Ugh. No, we don't live together. My mom invites you to go to our house. She said she prepared a special dinner." Mikan said.

It was 5 in the afternoon. Mikan was waiting for Natsume under their usual place. _'What's taking him so long? Practice should've been over half an hour ago.'_ Mikan thought. She sighed heavily, she kept on calling his phone but it seems it was off. She didn't want to go over to the gym since it was on the other side of the school. So she waited patiently for him. Few minutes later, three figures are approaching her. She stood up immediately keeping her guards up. The figures became clear to Mikan's view… It was Sumire and her so-called-friends. "So. What are you doing here this late Sakura?" Luna asked. "It's really none of your business, so if you please excuse me…" Mikan said politely. Sumire placed a hand on her hips. "Can't you just leave Natsume alone? You're not worthy to be his girlfriend. You're ugly, you are not popular, you're simply not me…" Sumire mocked. Mikan's eyes were covered by her bangs. "What? Truth hurts?" Luna said. "I don't know what Natsume sees in me but I know that he loves me for who I am…" Mikan whispered loud enough for the girls to hear. Sumire gritted her teeth and slapped Mikan. "Natsume will never fall with a girl like you!" She shouted. Mikan held onto her swollen cheeks. Her patience is going to snap any minute now. "If he didn't fall for me, then why is he with me and not you? Face it Sumire. You two were over." Mikan said her eyes were still cover with her bangs. Sumire suddenly pulled her hair. She really got mad this time. Then Mikan defended herself. A cat fight started. Sumire's friends didn't interfere because they knew Sumire will get mad at them. After a minute or so, Natsume came and pulled Mikan away from Sumire. "What's the problem with you two?" Natsume asked. Sumire fixed her hair as her friends stand beside her. "She started it…" Sumire said. "…Right girls?" She added getting a nod from the two girls beside her. "I didn't start it!" Mikan shouted as she tried to attack Sumire but got pulled back by Natsume. "Mikan please…" "See Natsume. See what kind of girl you are with? Tsk. Tsk." Sumire said. Natsume pulled Mikan away from the place. "Why did you pick a fight with Sumire?" Natsume asked. Mikan kept her gaze on the car windows. "You're already taking her side. What's the use of explaining?" "This is why I'm talking to you, to know what did really happen awhile ago." "What? I'll explain my side and then you'll accuse me that I was wrong." "Mikan!" "Just shut up and send me home." Mikan said. The two stayed silent until Natsume pulled up in front of Mikan's house. Mikan dashed out of the car not even bother saying goodbye.

Mikan didn't able to sleep the whole night. If she wasn't being stubborn then probably everything is alright between them. Mikan went to school gloomily. Until she received a message from a certain someone, "_I shouldn't have made you mad. I'm sorry I promise this won't happen again."_ She smiled after reading the message. She planned to meet him at the parking lot later after homeroom.

Home room was finally over. Mikan bid goodbye to her friends as they were going out of the school gates. She still needs to go to the parking lot because she wants to make peace with Natsume. As she reaches the school's parking lot she found Natsume assisting a certain green haired girl to enter his car. Mikan knew very well that the girl was Sumire. She immediately hid behind a tree. Then Natsume drove away.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Once upon a time it's over

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I receive ProxySoul29 and . I'm so sorry for updating oh-so-late. It's hard to make a chapter very long so hope you enjoy this! BTW this chapter might be the second to the last chapter since school will be starting soon and school meant less time for writing stories. :(

Dimpzie-nee-chan: Look, I finally manage to finish chapter 4… XD

Disclaimer: I don't own GA. :(

**RIGHT HERE WAITING**

Mikan was very gloomy; it was Saturday that means no school for today. _'Maybe Natsume was only kidding about liking me. Maybe Shouda was right, He would never like a girl like me. Ugh this is frustrating. Natsume you're one heck of a jerk.' _Mikan hit her head on her pillow; a teardrop ran down her pink cheeks. Her phone rang; _Natsume Hyuuga calling…_ Mikan picked it up. '_Hey' _"Hey. How's it going?" _'I just want to say sorry for not giving you a ride yesterday. I'm quite patching some things up' _"Yeah its fine." _'I want to talk to you right now. I need to tell you something.' _"You're already talking…" _'What's with your tone? Am I bothering you?' _"Huh? Uh- this is nothing I- Anyways what is it again?" _'I want to talk to you in person. That is if you're free…' _"Ok, Where?." _'I'll be waiting at the park, the usual spot. At exactly 3pm. Please be there. Ja'_ "Yeah Ja ne." –Beep-Beep-Beep- The other line hung. _'Am I going to see him? What if he's breaking up with me? Wait, this is only a trial period. We're not together for real… Just a TRIAL…But what if he and Sumire got back together yesterday? Am I ready to face it?'_ Mikan sighed deeply. She fixed herself then went outside. She was a bit early, but if Natsume is really going to end their connection then it would be better to know fast.

2:50 pm. She was indeed early, so she sat on one of the bench way too far from the public. This is where they usually sit together. "You're really that eager to see me huh?" A man's voice said teasingly. Mikan rolled her eyes. Natsume was behind her, she can feel his presence. "Are you still giving me the silent treatment? I said I'm sorry." "Natsume please, if you wanted this relationship to end then go its fine with me." "Huh? What do you mean?" "You know what I mean. What else could it be?" "Mikan, I don't really understand you. You're acting like we're together for real!" "You're right, there's nothing to end because I'm not really your girlfriend!" She stood up and was about to leave when Natsume caught her wrist preventing her to do so. "Idiot what are you saying?" "I know what you want to tell me. You and Shouda were back together. yada yada yada. And it's over for us…" Mikan said as tears started to fall one by one, her back was still facing Natsume. She shut her eyes as she waited for his reply. "You saw us yesterday?" Natsume asked. Mikan tried to break free; she didn't want to hear it from him. The mere thought of it was enough pain. "Yeah I indeed saw you but I don't care anymore. I understand that we're over. So please… _Let me go._" Mikan said as the last part were whispered. Natsume hugged her from the back. "I'm not finish talking to you. I didn't say it's over for us…" Natsume whispered on her ear. "…and what gives you the idea that me and Sumire are back?" "I don't want to hear it anymore plus actions are enough proof. I saw you there being gentleman and all. Sumire was smiling like she won and I'm the loser and…" Mikan didn't finish her sentence as she was spun around and her lips were caught by his. After a moment they broke apart, "I can't believe you thought of a wrong idea. And I can't believe that you're the one that'll give up. When I told you I'll wait for you… I mean it. What you saw yesterday, I asked Sumire to stop harassing you and stop pulling us apart because whatever she does, I won't stop loving you." Natsume explained still holding her in his arms. "Is that the truth?" Mikan asked as she wiped away her tears. "Of course. I was just going to tell you about it, but there you go being the over-reacting monster. Tch, the little girl is getting all jealous eh?" He teased lighting up the mood. Mikan punched his chest playfully. "I really don't know what I liked about you…" Mikan said then cupped her mouth. _'Did I just say that?'_ "Eh- hehe- forget what I said." Mikan said then tried to break free from his grasp but she was only got held tighter. "What is it you told me?" Natsume playfully said as he pulled her closer again. Mikan looked away so her face wouldn't be near him. "Let me go." She puffed. "I won't until you tell me again what it is…" "You're crazy." "Yeah I'm crazy alright, crazy for you. So what is it again?" "I won't be saying it again. But Nat let's stop the trial period…" Natsume starred at her intently. Mikan starred back and said: "…I want us to be together for real." She smiled at him. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Yeah because I don't want other girls riding your car…" Natsume raised his eyebrow. "…and I love you Natsume" They both smiled at each other. "I love you too."

A very bright morning for Mikan, She stood up and immediately went to the shower to take a bath. After her taking a bath, she wore her favorite baby pink strapless dress. She ran downstairs and went to the dining area. "Good morning Mom, Dad." She said then gave a peck on their cheeks. "Are you sick or something honey? You act very unusual today." Her mother asked. Mikan shook her head and sat on her seat. "Why did you say so?" Mikan asked. "One. You are wearing a dress" her mother said. "Mom, I haven't worn my dresses for a long time. I had a slight change of my daily outfit." "Two. You're up early." Her father said. "Dad, I had something to do this early and for the rest of the day." She answered and bites on her bacon. Mikan's dad raised a brow. "What something? And why do you have this unusual goofy smile?" Her dad asked. "Well… I have to go bye!" Mikan said then skipped away.

She was going on shopping today though she was alone. She really needs to change her wardrobe since she already has a nice and cool boyfriend. She'll be saying good bye to her plain old tee and jeans. She was starring outside a jewelry shop when someone cupped her eyes. "Hey what's wrong with you? Who are you?" She asked. "Someone you wanted to stay with forever." He let go of her so Mikan turned around. "What's with the cheesy line?" Mikan giggled. "Just feel like it. I can't believe my girlfriend is going to the mall without me." "It's Sunday, you're probably busy." "Maybe I am, but if it's for Mikan I won't be." Mikan giggled at his remark. "What?" Natsume asked raising a brow. "I don't know. You're exceptionally different." Mikan said. "Are you alone?" Natsume asked. "Yeah. Oh hey why are you here anyway?" "I'm with my sister. Come on I want her to meet you." Natsume said. He held Mikan's hands. "I didn't know you have a sister plus you said you're all alone in your house." Mikan said. "First of all you didn't even asked me, and my parents and sister lives in another house. The place is mine." Natsume answered. They entered a shop. "Aoi" Natsume called. "Onii-chan, uh who is she?" Aoi asked. "Aoi I want you to meet my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. Mikan this is my little sister, Aoi." He introduced. Mikan smiled at her as she smiled back. "Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Aoi asked Natsume. "I'll tell them but not now so please..." Natsume said. Mikan gulped as somewhat a tension was building up. "Uh uhm…" Mikan was trying to lessen the tension but. "I'm leaving, Nice meeting you Sakura-san" Aoi left the two of them.

At a restaurant, "I'm sorry for my sister's attitude." Natsume said. "Oh no it's alright, maybe she was too shocked that you had yourself a new girlfriend. That is if she knew about you and -" "She knows it, the whole family knows it. I want them to know you too so I'm planning on bringing you at my parents house, There would be a party next Saturday. It's my parents' wedding anniversary" Natsume said. "Ok." Mikan said. _'The whole family knows Sumire. What if I don't reach their standards?'_ Mikan thought.

A day before Mikan meet Natsume's family, "So Sakura, You are going to meet Natsume's family eh? Well good luck on that." Sumire said. "How did you know about-" "Aoi told me. FYI Aoi doesn't like you. I just want to inform you that, ciao" Sumire said then left.

It was getting late and I couldn't sleep. Maybe I should tell Natsume that I don't want to go anymore. If Aoi don't like me then would his family wouldn't too? I banged my head on the pillow. I can't believe this. What did I get myself into? I should perhaps forget all my worries and sleep.

Morning time, There she was riding Natsume's car. Mikan kept her gaze on the road. "Hey don't make yourself worry too much." Natsume said. Mikan sighed then look at him; "Easy for you to say" Mikan said then returned her gaze to the road. Natsume's free hand held on to her. "Everything will turn out fine ok. And whatever they will think about you, nothing will change between us." Natsume assured her.

(A/N: Italic letters are Mikan's thoughts)

They reach a very beautiful house well more like a mansion. "Don't tell me this is your house." Mikan said. "Well it is." Natsume answered bluntly. "You didn't tell me you're-" Natsume grabbed her hands and held on to it. "I'll just explain to you later after the party okay?" Mikan sighed as she get herself into this might as well go with the flow. "Oh my son, welcome home." Natsume's mother greeted and gave his son a hug. "Oh who is this?" She asked eyeing Mikan from head to toe. _'Ooh. Why am I so nervous? Why is everything in here so elegant?'_ "I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan curtsied. _'His mom is so beautiful. She was like a female Natsume, though she doesn't have that raven hair.' _"Mom she's my girlfriend." He said. "Oh are you the daughter of Kia Sakura the famous fashion designer?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked. "No ma'am." "Then are you related to any other famous Sakura?" She asked. Mikan shook her head. "My family was just simple ma'am. My father is a manager of a music company and my mom is a housewife." Mikan explained. Mrs. Hyuuga raised her brow. "So how come you can afford going to the most elite school in Japan?" She asked. "I have been granted a full-scholarship for my grades." Mikan said. "So what-" "Mom, let's just stop this interrogation of yours please…" Natsume said then pulled Mikan away. "Sorry for that." He told his girlfriend. "No it's alright." Mikan said. They went to the hall where the party was being held. Natsume held on to Mikan's hands while he greeted few people. Mikan just stared at everyone around. They're all rich and famous people. It seems like she doesn't belong here right now. "Hi Natsume, Hi Sakura" "Shouda, what are you doing here?" "Aunty invited me and my family. Hey, isn't this a place for elite personalities, so why is she here?" Sumire said mockingly. "She's my girlfriend so she's with me." Natsume said placing his arms around Mikan's slim waist protectively. "We had an agreement so please leave us alone." He added than drag Mikan away. "Natsume, uhm I need to go to the bath room" Mikan said. "Come on I'll lead you there." Natsume said.

Mikan entered the bath room and starred at her reflection. "I don't belong here. If I only knew Natsume was this rich I shouldn't have get together with him." Mikan thought. On Natsume, "My son, May I have a word with you?" Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Mom may it quick." "-Sigh- I don't like that girlfriend of yours. So better break up with her" She said straightly. On Mikan, while Natsume and Mrs. Hyuuga were talking she was leaning on the door listening to their conversation. "I prefer Sumire to be your girlfriend." Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed. "I would never like a girl like her. I love Mikan and you can't do anything about it!" Natsume said. Mrs. Hyuuga groaned irritated then walked away. Mikan went out. "I heard you and your mom talking. Natsume just send me home. I don't want to be here anymore. Please…" The last part where only whispered because Mikan started to cry. She felt really low with Mrs. Hyuuga's comments about her.

Mikan was silent and so was Natsume. "Mikan, I'm sorry." He said not letting any of his pride get on the way. "Why didn't you tell me you're rich?" Mikan asked. "Because when some girls knew I was rich they just threw their self on me." He said. "Do you think I'm like that? I'm not a low-type of girl Natsume. If I had known you were that rich, I should've made myself looked better for you. But no, you kept everything from me. I didn't even know if Natsume was your real name. How long are you planning to keep every single detail of your life from me?" She shouted at him. Mikan closed her eyes and tried to breathe properly. "That's why I promised you that no matter what they say about you, I will stay with you." Natsume said. "What if the time comes that they'll do everything to separate us?" Mikan asked. "I'll stay with you" He said with all the determination. "No Natsume. Don't just promise me that. Words are easily spoken." She replied looking away. "Let's just not see each other for a while." Mikan stated. "Hey we just got together for 6 days, now you wanted to cool off?" "Yes. I need some time to think things for us." Mikan said. The car halted in front of Mikan's house. "Thank you for the ride. Bye." Mikan said then went out and ran to her house.

"Do you have a date on the graduation ball?" Anna asked Nonoko. "I don't know if I'll be going anyway." Nonoko answered. "Come on this will be the last time will be seeing the seniors." Anna protested. "Hey Mikan how about y- Hey cheer up. Your food will get cold." Anna said. Mikan rested her head on her palm with her elbow supporting her. Mikan sighed again. "Can't you two just forgive and forget?" Nonoko asked. "Yeah you better be, because graduation will be in a week. You won't be seeing him everyday since he's off to college now." Hotaru said. Mikan sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll be searching for him now." Mikan said then walked away. She knows pretty well where to find Natsume. "Hey…" Mikan greeted. Natsume looked up. "I'm sorry" They both said at the same time. They had been ignoring each other for a week now. Natsume stood up and hugged her. "Will you be my date for the grad ball?" Natsume asked. Mikan smiled at him and answered: "Of course. I don't want to see another girl with my Natsume". "I'm glad you finally talked to me." He said. "I can't help it since you'll be leaving the school now." She answered.

Graduation ball, everyone was allowed to go since this will be the last time to be with the beloved seniors. Mikan with Natsume and their friends were enjoying the night. "Have you told her yet?" Ruka asked. Natsume shook his head. "I'm still waiting for a chance." Natsume answered. The music turned slow so Natsume asked Mikan to dance. Mikan kept her gaze on Natsume. "Thank you for loving me Natsume." Mikan said and smiled as Natsume smiled back. "What will happen after the graduation? Will everything be the same?" Mikan asked. "I need to tell you something…" He said. "What?" "I'm going abroad for college." Mikan gasped slightly. "What? How long are you going to be there?" She asked. "I don't know. Maybe I'll stay there until I graduated college but I promise you I'll be back." Natsume said. "I can wait that long, but you're a guy Natsume. Let's just use your relationship with Shouda-san as an example. She went away and during your long distance relationship you broke up with her. What if that happens to us? You know I'm not good at goodbyes…" Mikan said. They stayed still as Natsume just hugged Mikan. "I'll go back for you Mikan…"

"Natsume Hyuuga, the Valedictorian wouldn't be able to be here with us for this ceremony. As you see he already went abroad to prepare himself for college." The emcee announced. Mikan bit her lips, her friends were beside her. She doesn't really know about this. If she only knew she shouldn't have went there and watch the ceremony. If only he had told her then she wouldn't have hoped for nothing. "Mikan be strong." Anna comforted. Mikan wiped off the tear drops that started to fall. "Why didn't he tell me that he's already leaving? I could've prepared myself for this moment." Mikan sobbed.

Summer isn't really fun when you don't have anything to do. Here I am lying on my bed. _Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. _I can't get him out of my head. He haven't e-mailed me, text me or even gave a call and ask me how am I. Maybe I'm not his priority anymore or maybe he found a new girl for him to love. I shouldn't have agreed with our deal.

-FLASHBACK-

The night before graduation, Mikan and Natsume get to spend a time together. "Mikan, Before I leave I want everything to be clear. Let's make a deal." Natsume said. "What is it?" Mikan asked. "We won't be together anymore, but once I get back we can be back together again. Unless you or I had someone to love then let it be." Natsume explained. "I don't think I could accept that deal." Mikan said. "What if I will stay there long? You need someone to fill up the emptiness in your heart." "What? So doeas this mean we're over huh? Fine, have it your way." Mikan said then walked away tears pouring down. At Mikan's house, her phone beeped. _'I'm sorry for indirectly breaking up with you. I just don't want you to feel lonely for the next years I won't be around anymore' _She read his message. _'So it's really over for us huh? I understand that it's your priority to finish your study. Good Luck. Hope to see you again. __**Bye.**__' _She replied. Tears kept on falling as she hugged her knees. Her phone beeped again. _'We can still see each other tomorrow. I love you Mikan. Good bye.' _He replied. She slowly absorbed the fact, _**it's over.**_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

She went out for a while. Have some fresh air and maybe forget Natsume. She went to the park where they shared so many memories together. She sat at the same old bench they seated back when they treat each other as sempai-kouhai, that same bench witnessed the time they argued and got together for real. As she reminisced those times, Mikan can't help but cry. She felt someone's presence beside her. She looked up finding: "Koko?" Mikan gasped. "What it's not like you don't see me at school." He said. Mikan wiped her tears away. "Jerk, I was just shocked because you're here beside me." She said. "Why are you crying? Are you missing Hyuuga?" He asked keeping his cool, hands on his pocket. "Kind of. But it's over for us so why bother." Mikan chuckled lightly though tears are still visible. "He broke up with you?" "You're being nosy. Did you eat something that made you notice me for the first time since we br-" Mikan didn't continued anymore as she remembered how things had gone between her and Koko. "I'm sorry for what happened between us before; I know it's too late and all. You are very different now. Because of Hyuuga, you changed a lot. Very far from the Mikan I was with." He said.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: And so the waiting continues... :) I finally manage to relate my story to the title. If you found some mistake just point it out okay?

So what will happen now that Natsume is far far away? And wait why is Koko being nice to Mikan again? Okay you'll have to wait for the last chapter or maybe the next chapters. LOL :) I'll try to make more chapters if I have some more time and more ideas. :)


	5. He's back

A/N: Whew another post ! enjoy !

WitheredWings101: sorry but I prefer Mikan-Koko :) haha i find their pairing very cute though i 'm a Mikan-Natsume fan though... LOL I'm so confused haha anyways, try reading it up to the end maybe you'll realize they are good together or something .. haha XDD

Disclaimer: I don't own GA!

**RIGHT HERE WAITING**

Two months had passed; it was only two months, but it felt like eternity. I wonder what Natsume is doing for the past two months. Did he even think of me as those days passed? I should stop thinking about him. Yeah, I should forget about him.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

This is really sick; I won't be able to contact Mikan. What kind of school is this anyway? No cell phones, No internet connection, No everything. It looks like I was a prisoner, well not only me but every student here. I held on Mikan's picture; _Mikan, I hope you wait for me._

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

School is back; it was pretty much different now that I won't be seeing Natsume. I look at my watch, 7:30 a.m. I walked around the school for a while. I passed by the tree that we used to sit and talk, or spend lunch break together. I really can't get him out of my head. Even though I tried hard to forget him, everything I see, every place I go, all the memories just rush back to me.

"Boo!" Someone grab me from the back. "Koko, What is it that you need from me?" I asked. "Nothing. I thought I'll get to scare you." Koko chuckled. I shook my head and smiled. "You are one heck of a crazy guy." I said. "So… What are you doing here? You can always have lunch at the canteen." "Hmmm.. I just feel like it. And you, why are you here?" I asked. "I had finished lunch so I thought I'll walk around a bit." I had a good conversation with Koko. I never knew we'll get this close again. He really made me laugh; _Just like the old times._

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last, some how_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end, if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here, waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

As she listened to the song she can't help not to cry. "I hate you jerk. I hate you" Mikan punched the tree, their tree. Someone hugged her from the back, _"I love you Mikan. I made a mistake before, but if you just give me a second chance I promise… I promise I'll be a better man."_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It's my third year in college. Everything was going right. We started dating again around the middle of our senior year and after a year we're officially together again. I was happy with him and I love him.

[Is it Natsume or is it Koko? -Drum roll-]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey are you alright?" Koko asked. [;(]

He became gentle and caring. Our relationship now was far too different from what we are before.

"Yeah of course. I was just thinking about the projects I got." I smiled at him.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan and Koko were walking around the mall hand in hand. "I really can't believe we'll be graduating next month. Time really flew fast eh?" Mikan said. "Yeah. I hope we will still be the same after graduation." Koko said. "Of course we will. If we manage to survive college then our relationship will be better for the next years." Mikan replied. Koko smiled and said: "I like the idea of NEXT YEARS. And I like to have babies and lots of it." Mikan punched him playfully. "You're sick!" Koko placed his arms around her shoulder. "Happy 4th anniversary" They both said.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

After graduation, Mikan applied at H Corporation. Today was her interview. She sat at one of the bench waiting for the secretary's call. "Miss Sakura, you're next." The secretary said. Mikan entered the room where the secretary.

"Good afternoon Mr.-" Mikan didn't actually know the name of her future boss. And he hasn't turned around yet though the color of his hair was very familiar. "Hyuuga. You don't need to have an interview, you're hired Mikan." He faced her. Mikan gasped: "Natsume?"

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"You're working at Natsume's company?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah"

"How does it feel?" Anna asked.

"Nothing really"

"Did he ask you out again?"

"No. And if he does I won't be going because I would never betray Koko. Seriously guys what's with your questions?"

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Are you busy?" Mikan kept typing on her laptop. "Please don't bother me Sir. I still need to finish my work." Mikan said then continues typing. "How about you go for a break and have coffee with me? And maybe we could catch up." He said with a smirk. "Mr. Hyuuga please, I have a boyfriend now. And I don't want the others in this company to think I'm a gold digger or something so please leave me alone. I have loads of work to do." Mikan said. Natsume pressed the power button on her laptop. "Hey I'm working on that. I haven't saved that yet." Mikan protested. "I'm your boss. So whatever I say you should do." Natsume said then grab her wrist. Mikan sighed and let him drag her. 'Jerk!' she cursed inside of her head.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"We need to talk." Koko said. "Sure." Mikan said. "Mikan, I think we should stick to being friends." He said straight forward. "What? Just when I loved you so much you're ending our relationship? What's wrong?" Mikan asked holding back her tears. "Nothing's wrong. I guess you and I don't really fit together." He said. "If this is because I'm working at Hyuuga's company, I'll leave my job." "No Mikan, this has nothing to do with you working for Hyuuga. I want to let you go and set you free. I know you still love him, you always have. I just asked you to be my girl because I know you need to forget him for a while." Koko said. Mikan shook her head while wiping away her tears. "No I don't. Koko don't do this to me." She cried. Koko hugged her tight. "This is the best for us. Good luck."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-To be continued-

A/N: oh yeah another chapter done. Jumping and yey-ing XDD

Disclaimer: I don't own GA and I don't own the lyrics used above.


	6. Spending time with my boss

A/N: No more Mikan-Koko moments anymore. But more Mikan-Natsume moments coming up :)!

**RIGHT HERE WAITING**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

'_I didn't do it for you Hyuuga, I did it for her so don't you dare leave her again.'_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan wasn't herself. She didn't go to work today. She tried to understand why Koko broke up with her. She cuddled herself. Koko was her first boy friend. She was very in love with him and afraid to lose him that she became a possessive-clingy girlfriend. Back then Koko loved her as well but she was complaining about everything that he felt he was being choked. So they broke up. She manages to stand back up again and at the time she needed someone, Koko was there. She fell in love again but there he is wasting the four years they stayed together.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

I needed some fresh air. I went to the same old park and was about to go to the same old bench, but I stopped myself. There are so many sad memories there, so I went under the tree which was very much isolated from the crowd. I hugged my knee and buried my head on it. I wanted to cry badly but tears won't fall. The last time I cried was the time he broke up with me but now I just can't. I felt so alone now. My parents were gone two years ago. They decided to move to America with my Mom's sister. But I wished to stay because I don't want to leave Koko. And now he left me. I'm all alone.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Are you alright?"

I knew exactly who he was. I didn't lift my head for I didn't want him to see how miserably looking I was right now.

"Do you want someone to talk to?"

I shook my head and muttered: "Leave me alone"

"I will always be here for you, Mikan."

"Leave me alone" I gritted my teeth. I hate him when he was being stubborn.

"You know I can't leave you alone. So let me hear it."

"I hate you."

"I know you hate me; even though you do I'll stay here beside you and listen to your problem." He literally sat beside me. I can feel him starring at me.

"Just leave me alone. I'll talk to you when I need you. But not now, I want to solve this on my own so please… Leave me alone." I said. I really don't want to see his face and I don't want him to see mine as well.

It was very quiet now so I lifted my head to see if he left already. But when I look at the side where he sat I found him starring at me.

"Mr. Hyuuga, didn't you understand what I told you awhile ago." I said. He ignored me. He's really getting into my nerves.

"Wanna go to the beach?" He asked me. _'Was he making fun of me?'_

"Are you crazy?"

"It's not the polite thing to answer your boss' offer."

"We're not in the office so technically I don't need to follow you or accept any offers from you."

"You had missed out your work for two days so you'll have to make up for it."

I gulped; what is it that he wants me t do now?

"You're going to be the second representative of the company for a large business seminar."

I sighed and wiped out some tears stains on my face. "Who's coming with me?"

"Me."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan was forced to attend the seminar. As Natsume told her it will be three days and two nights. She was now waiting for Natsume's car, but an unfamiliar car halted in front of her. The windows rolled down showing the raven haired guy wearing a sun glass.

"Hop in or else we'll be late." Natsume said.

Mikan placed her luggage at the back and sat on the passenger seat.

"Where's your old car?" Mikan asked.

"I threw it away and bought a new one." Natsume said. They drove off.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Are we close to the location?" Mikan asked.

She can't help staying there near Natsume.

"No. Where still two hours away. Why do you keep on asking me that every 10 minutes?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, just pull over when you spot a convenience store. I need to buy a bottle of water." Mikan said.

Natsume handed a bottle to Mikan.

"Here you can have mine; I still have another one for me." He said.

Mikan just stare at it and didn't take it.

"It doesn't have poison so don't worry." Natsume assured her.

Mikan took it and said thank you. She took a few gulped and closed the bottle again. Few moments later, she became sleepy so she rested her head on the head rest.

Natsume smirked. "It doesn't have any poison; you're just going to have a long slumber."

Natsume placed a sleeping potion on the water that's why Mikan became sleepy.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan finally woke up. "Are we there yet?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her neck. It hurts badly; she wasn't used on sleeping like that.

"Yeah we have been here thirty minutes ago. You're quite a heavy sleeper." Natsume said.

Mikan went out of the car. She took out her luggage. Natsume took it from her.

"Hey I can carry that." Mikan said.

"No let me, plus I'm a guy. This is pretty easy for me." He said.

Mikan didn't protest anymore.

They entered the hotel; "Mr. Hyuuga?" the receptionist was shocked to find their boss at the hotel.

"Shhh. I don't want that girl to know we own this. Okay?" Natsume said.

"We'll be having my private room okay. Name it for H Corporation" He added.

The receptionist gave Natsume the key card.

"Mikan is it alright for you to share rooms?" Natsume asked.

Mikan walked nearer. "What? No. No. No. No. Do you have any other vacant room?" Mikan asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but all the rooms are fully booked. One room was left which was reserved for the H Corporation." The female lied.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I think I'll be staying at another hotel. Just call me when I'm needed." Mikan said but Natsume stopped her.

"This is the only hotel here." Natsume said.

Mikan faced him. "Then I guess I'll be sleeping at your car. Give me the keys."

Natsume held on her wrist. "No. Let's just share one room. Don't worry I'll sleep at the couch." Natsume convinced her.

Mikan sighed, another point for Natsume. Why does he always win in this kind of argument?

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Natsume was putting away some of his things, Mikan kept silent as she do the same. Natsume dialed on the telephone and ordered their dinner. Mikan went to the bathroom and took a bath. They had dinner but neither had spoken even a single word.

"So what time will the first session of the seminar start?" Mikan asked.

"There's no really seminar you know." Natsume confessed.

"What? I've wasted my time being here just because of nothing. What's running in the head of yours Mr. HYUUGA?" Mikan shouted as she started to pack her things up.

"I just want you to have a break." Natsume said.

"I can do that in the comfort of my own home. I'm leaving" She said as she grabs her bags.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan was at the bus stop. She opened her shoulder bag to look for her wallet and phone. But it's not there. "Hyuuga must've taken it. Ugh" Mikan cursed. She went back to the hotel and knocked on their room. "Hyuuga open up!" Mikan shouted. Natsume opened the door.

"What now?" He asked.

"Give back my wallet and cell phone." Mikan said.

"What makes you think I took it?"

"I know you took it so give it back. I need to go home."

Natsume closed the door. Mikan clenched her fists and banged on the door.

"Open this up or else I'll call the police for kidnapping me!"

Natsume opened the door again. "Why bother? I didn't kidnap you. You willingly come with me." He said.

A vain popped on Mikan's head. "After six years of being away you became a jerk huh."

"Just sleep here for tonight and let's have some fun the whole day tomorrow then I'll send you home night." Natsume said.

Mikan sighed and calmed herself down. "You're not going to return my things eh?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smirked and shook his head.

"Fine!"

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"I'll take the couch since you paid for this room." Mikan said.

"No. Let's just share this bed. Don't worry; I won't do anything to you." Natsume said sincerely.

"I would never trust you anymore." Mikan said and laid down the couch and faced away from Natsume.

Natsume picked her up bridal style. "Put me down." Mikan shouted. Natsume didn't listen to her and placed her gently on the bed.

"You sleep here. I'll take the couch if you don't really trust me." Natsume said then walked back to the couch.

Mikan looked at him; "I'm sorry." Mikan said.

"Hn. Go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Mikan said.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It was morning already, Mikan was hugging a pillow. Is it really a pillow, nah. It was Natsume beside her. He was fully awake but can't get up since Mikan was hugging her tightly. Mikan started to wake up. She was rubbing her sleepy eyes and muttered: "Good morning Natsume." She said.

Then it struck her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BESIDE ME?" Mikan shouted.

"I can't sleep well at the couch so I slept here." Natsume explained.

Mikan throw a pillow on him. "Why are you so furious? I didn't do anything to you. Just sleep. You were the one harassing me, hugging me very tight." Natsume said

"NO I DIDN'T. YOU PROBABLY MADE ME DO THAT!"

"Idiot I would never take advantage on you."

Mikan shut her mouth. Even though Natsume was like that he still has his respect for the girls.

"Come on, let's go to the beach." Natsume said.

"I thought you'll be sending me home?"

"Hey didn't you remember what I said last night. We'll be enjoying the rest of the day then I'll send you home."

"Fine, but you have to pay for everything that I would spend."

"Whatever." He said. Unknown to Mikan, he had a smile plastered on his face.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Hours later, Mikan felt comfortable around Natsume. Natsume was glad that she is, because she was finally opening up.

They sat on the sand two feet apart from each other.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga" Mikan said.

"Stop calling me Mr. Hyuuga, call me Natsume again. Please…"

Natsume plead. "Okay" Mikan said.

The two were silent again.

"I wish the day would never end." Natsume said out of the blue.

Mikan bit her lips; she knew exactly what Natsume was trying to tell her.

"Let's stay here for a while." Mikan decided that two more days won't hurt.

Natsume kept his gaze on her.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Did I hear you right?" Natsume raised his brow.

Mikan nodded and smiled.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-To be continued-

A/N: Whew another chapter done. :)


	7. THE WAITING ENDS HERE

A/N: I was planning to make this 5-chapter story but since my cousin told me that she wants more, so I made the story a little bit longer. This would be the last, I swear!

Couz: Sorry this was the last part but I just granted your wish for more "chapterS"

. LOL

Dimpzie-nee-chan: We had known each other for a month now or less, thanks for being there for me, supporting me through the times I had a hard time writing this. I'm glad you become my 'Ate', though we haven't really seen each other. :) Thanks a lot for everything!

Warning: There's a rollercoaster of emotion here. XD

I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Marj annd my ate Dimpz. I love you both ! :)

**RIGHT HERE WAITING**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Natsume and Mikan had another day of fun. They were sitting on the sandy ground under the tree in with a bonfire as their source of light. The two of them were drinking alcohol like they're having a celebration.

"If this trip would be over, are we going to be like this back at the office?" Natsume asked.

"Hmm. Sure, but you're still my boss so I guess you'll definitely boss me around" Mikan joked.

Natsume chuckled; "Hey I just did that because you ignore me everyday."

"Thank you for this trip." Mikan said. Natsume smiled. No one dared to talk again.

Mikan hugged herself feeling the cold breeze that flew pass them. Natsume noticed it and placed his jacket over her.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said.

Natsume didn't reply but stayed beside her; so close to her. Natsume put his gaze on her again. The light mood between them started to fade. Mikan was feeling uncomfortable again with Natsume's actions.

"I think we should go back to the hotel" Mikan suggested.

"No, let's stay here for a while" Natsume said.

"Natsume you're drunk. Let's go back" Mikan said.

"I just had one bottle and I have a high alcohol tolerance."

"If you don't want to go back, I am going." Mikan said as she stood up.

Natsume stood up as well and grab her by the arms.

"Let go Natsume." Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, I still love you… Can't you see why I'm doing all of this? I still love you" He said as his eyes were covered with his bangs.

Mikan shook her head. "This is wrong Natsume. You know years had passed, it's different now" Mikan said but she hasn't faced him yet.

"But my love for you hasn't change."

"Do you know how hard it is to endure all those times that I tried to forget you?" Mikan said tears slowly fall one by one; she was trying to break free from his grasp.

Natsume pulled her and caged her on the tree. "It's not only you who felt this pain" Natsume retorted.

"If you love me you should've showed up on the graduation day. Because that time I planned to stay with you, I want to wait for you. If only you showed up." She reminisces that day. Natsume remembered what happened.

-FLASHBACK-

_'I'm sorry for indirectly breaking up with you. I just don't want you to feel lonely for the next years I won't be around anymore' _He typed on his phone. _'So it's really over for us huh? I understand that it's your priority to finish your study. Good Luck. Hope to see you again. __**Bye.**__' _She replied._ 'We can still see each other tomorrow. I love you Mikan. Good bye.' _He replied. Natsume kept his gaze on his phone hoping for Mikan to reply. Moments later, Mrs. Hyuuga came in. "Natsume, pack your things. You'll be leaving by 6 A.M." Mrs. Hyuuga informed. "But the graduation ceremonies will be starting by 8. Can't you move the flight?" Natsume asked. "No buts. I will send someone to be your substitute." She said then left. _'I'm sorry Mikan. I thought I'll be seeing you for the last time but I can't' _he thought.

-End of flashback-

"I didn't know that the flight will be that early. I really want to see you that time but I can't." he explained.

"Why didn't you call me when you reach the college you're going to stay? You didn't even send me a single 'Hi' or 'How are you doing or much better 'I'm sorry'. If you had I could easily accept your apology. But no you didn't." Mikan said.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault that phones and internet weren't allowed on that school. My parents did that purposely. It pissed me off as well." Natsume defended.

"Lastly, we had a deal. I have Koko now so let it be." Mikan said; it still hurts whenever she says or remember Koko's name. Truth to be told she learned to love him again.

Natsume gritted his teeth and punched the poor tree. "FORGET THE DAMN DEAL MIKAN. I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. I'M BACK SO CAN'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME AND GET BACK WITH ME… again… YOU AND KOKO ARE OVER…" He shouted as he rested his head on Mikan's shoulder hiding his tears. Tears filled with pain and frustration.

"I still love you, and you know that it's you that I wanted to be with…" he said calmly.

Mikan cupped her mouth as she can't believe Natsume would cry in front of her.

"I forgive you but you know what…" Mikan whispered and paused.

Natsume lifted his head to stare at her.

"…I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry." She said then walked a little far from him.

'_I'm sorry Natsume. I love you too but this is not right.' she thought._

"By the way, I'll just send you my resignation paper." Mikan said then walked away, tears kept falling down.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

A week had passed, Mikan left her work. Now she has to find a new one. While strolling around Tokyo, she grew tired and rested on a café. While drinking a cup of coffee, a familiar raven haired girl walks to her.

"Sakura-san" the girl called out.

Mikan looked up; the girl removed her sun glasses.

"Hi Aoi-chan. Long time no see." Mikan greeted.

"Oh, where's my manner. Please have a sit." Mikan said.

Though Mikan didn't have a quite nice encounter with her, Mikan was still nice to her.

"I won't be chit-chatting with you or anything." Aoi said and sat across Mikan.

"Then why are you here?" Mikan asked.

]"It's about my brother." Aoi answered.

"Aoi, you know that I have nothing to do with him anymore. Plus your parents don't like me."

"He may have nothing to do with you, but you mean the world to him."

"Did he force you to be here?"

"No. I searched for you myself. I can't help seeing my brother looking depressed and all. You know what; He disobeyed our parents for you. He wasn't supposed to return here in Japan anymore. But he tried his best to convince our parents to let him. He fought for you. He fought for the both of you." Aoi said.

Mikan tried to absorb what Aoi told her.

"Please I beg you. Be with my brother again." Aoi added and knelt in front of Mikan.

Mikan pulled her up and dusted Aoi's skirt.

"You don't have to do that Aoi-chan. After I heard you what he really did for me, I had forgiven him." Mikan said.

Aoi hugged Mikan. "Thank you. Oh I almost forgot; he's leaving in 20 minutes." Aoi exclaimed then let go of Mikan.

"What? Where is he right now?" Mikan asked.

"At the airport, we need to go fast." Aoi said then grabbed Mikan's hand.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

On the airport, Mikan was now alone running her way to where Natsume is. She heard his flight will be leaving in 5 minutes.

'_You shouldn't go Natsume. I haven't told you what I really felt' _She thought.

She saw the familiar raven hair. "NATSUME!" She shouted as loud as she could.

The guy turned around and in a swift move he was hugged by a brunette.

"Don't go. I don't want you to go. Please… stay." She said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said don't go. Dare to leave me; I'm going to kill you." Mikan joked then let go of Natsume.

"I practically understand what you said. But what's going on?" Natsume asked.

"Aoi told me all of your sacrifices. I'm sorry for turning you down. I really love you and-" Mikan didn't able to finish her sentence since Natsume shut her lips with his.

"I'm just going to a business trip for five months. Promise I'll be back." Natsume explained.

"Are you sure you'll be back?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, will you wait for five months?" Natsume asked.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-Six months later-

"I do." Natsume answered. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Natsume slowly lifted her veil and cupped his bride's face. He closed the gap between them. The crowd clapped.

Everyone was on the dance floor with me and Natsume in the middle. Everything turned out so well. Koko, well he found himself the girl he really wanted to be with. Guess what, it was Sumire. Maybe she wasn't a dream; she was more of a nightmare. Anyways, I'm happy for them.

Anna and Nonoko, finally had their own boyfriends, good for them. Hotaru ended up with Ruka, they're already planning their wedding, I guess Ruka will taste my best friend's wrath for more years. I know Hotaru, it's her own way of showing her love.

Natsume's parents finally accepted me; well they can't really do anything about it with Natsume's stubbornness; surely they accepted me for their son. Aoi was the one who caught the bouquet I had thrown awhile ago, but Natsume being a protective brother told her not to get married immediately.

My parents kept on lecturing me before that marriage was not a game. I need to make sure that the person I'll be marrying was the right one. The right one that I will live with until the day we die. I know its Natsume. They supported me with my decision on marrying Natsume. After the wedding they will be returning back to U.S. They decided to settle down there for good.

And finally me, I'm no longer Mikan Sakura, from now on, I'll be Mikan Hyuuga, which sounds perfect. I giggled at the thought. My husband hugged me while dancing slowly. "I really thought I'll end up dying single." Natsume joked. I chuckled; "Why?" I asked. "Because if it won't be you then I prefer to stay single until the day I die." He said. I smiled at him and said 'I Love You'. It's Natsume that I wanted to be with, to grow old with, to be the father of my children, and the person that I will love up to my last breath.

"I guess waiting for you for five months was worth it." I added.

He waited for me when we were in high school; he waited until I moved-on; he waited for 6 years to be with me again. All this waiting was worth it, because who knows all the suffering from waiting gave us a happy ending.

**-FiN-**

A/N: so how was it? I'm really bad at endings. Haha. Hope you like it. :) This is my first multi-chaptered story so I really don't know how it had gone. (But I tried my best!) Is it good or bad? It's up to you to judge so please review. FLAMES are gladly accepted. :)

With lots of love,

**PRECiOUS FLAMES**


End file.
